1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a front plug for a PLC module and to a PLC module for accommodating the front plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
Programmable logic controllers (PLCs) are devices for controlling or regulating machinery or industrial installations. The elements employed therefor are usually housed in what are termed modules, with a module being defined as a self-contained object that can in turn consist of individual subassemblies and components. A module is thus a constituent part of an industrial installation or automation system and serves, by means of its programmable logic controller, to control or regulate the relevant equipment and machinery belonging to the installation.
Modules are the interfaces to industrial processes. A multifarious range of modules enables all kinds of functions to be accommodated on a modular basis. Modules thus support a wide variety of technological tasks and offer extensive communication possibilities.
A module's practical deployment requires relevant components of the automation installation or system to be electrically connected to the module. For example, it is necessary for various sensors and actuators that are used for the purpose of automating an installation to be connected to the modules that are used for providing the control.